ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Yin
Yang Yin '''is the 1st episode of the new series, Ultimate Omniversal, airing 2014! Air Date January 1, 2014 Story '''Elmer Stone Bank |Earth| Omniversal Universe Cassie Benny, Ren Anderson, Ken, and Speedy are fighting against a big tin monster made out of scraps of tin and metal right behind Elmorestone Bank, currently in a civilized Omniversal. This takes place 3 years after the events of Omniversal. Cassie Benny: Don’t forget, yall… This monster is possessing a man, and he’s still in there! Ren Anderson: You see, this is why I just don’t do crime-fighting anymore…. There’s always that one time where humans are in danger and we have to be careful… Ken Anderson: That’s what- Ren Anderson: Being a hero is all about…. I think I’ve heard that from the Omni city governor many times enough…. Speedy: You know wasting time complaining won’t help us save Elmorestone Bank! I keep my money there you know! Plan Fly-Dash Assault, now! {Ren Anderson then quickly transforms into Jetray and flies above the monster, as Speedy runs around it, creating a tornado whishing it around. Jetray shoots beams through his eyes, burning some of the tin.} Jetray: I miss this guy. Looks like a butterfly, beams like Superman! Speedy, running: Would you hurry it up and transform into a useful alien like Goop? We need something that’ll trap this guy! Jetray: Don’t worry, this guy can do anything! {Jetray fires at the ground, burning the asphalt as Speedy runs off. The asphalt melts and hardens, trapping the Tin Monster in concrete.} Jetray: Told you… Speedy: You realize how much money the city will have to use to rebuild that asphalt? {Jetray reverts back to Ren} Ren Anderson: Oh, my bad Speedy. Speedy: Listen to me next time I tell you to do something a certain way! And next time you think about damaging property, think of something else! Ren Anderson: Hey, don’t squeal at me! You know not all of us are naturally superfast, and are fast-thinkers like you! Cassie Benny: Come on, Ren… Even Ken could’ve figured that ou- Ken were you just sitting there? Ken Anderson: My bad if I thought it only took 2 people to fight this guy… You and I barely had to do crap… The next time Pip sends twice the amount of heroes needed for missions, I swear… {Pip comes out from behind Ken, shocking all of them.} Pip: I’m right behind you, and need I remind you that this kind of situations could’ve almost gotten worse if it weren’t for the tornado speedy erupted… The Tin Monster would’ve gotten to that fire hydrant and erupted it, wasting much more money… Ren why had you not turn into Goop, Gravattack, or at least Wildvine? Speedy: Exactly! Ren Anderson: Says Ms. Fast-thinker and Mr. Smarty…It’s not easy being me, Ken or Cassie… We have too many options of possible aliens to use, and deciding them isn’t easy. Neither is managing their powers… Speedy: You think its SOOOO easy being me? Ren Anderson: I know… Speedy: I have to work with the laws of physics and my speed, and at the same time slow down my talking speed just to communicate with you as we speak! SDFDSFdskgjfdgkfdgfjd! Cassie Benny: Speedy, calm down…You’re starting to talk fast again… Speedy: Sorry. Ren: Alright then it’s a bet. If we somehow managed to switch minds for 24 hours, whoever causes the most trouble loses! And Speedy can’t use a superfast alien… Pip: You know it’s possible to switch minds… Ren Anderson: Then let’s go back to Omniversal HQ and do it! Pip: Not by science…it even hurts me to say this but… MAGIC. Speedy: What? Pip: Doing it by Science will make Speedy start to believe that she is Ren, and vice versa. Though with Magic, I heard it switches mind and soul… Ren Anderson: Let’s go do it! Where do we go? Pip: This place on our planet called the Enchants Realm… It is guarded, and very dangerous… When we get there, stay in your alien form… Ren Anderson: No problem, mate! Speedy: Anything to show this wimp the struggles of speeded life… Flying to Enchants Realm | Earth {Cassie Benny and Ken Anderson are sitting way in the back of the plane, as Ren and Speedy sit in front with Pip, ignoring each other} Cassie Benny: What’s wrong with this world, Ken? Ken Anderson: I don’t know, even the best of friends are fighting today... Cassie Benny: It’s not just that… Ever since you went out with me, you stopped doing what you did to go out with me in the first place… Ken Anderson: Like what? Cassie Benny: You stopped paying attention to me and start going on your own random alien adventures without me… You don’t talk to me much more, you just argue with Pip… Etc! Ken Anderson: Look, I’m sorr- Cassie Benny: If you were really sorry, you stop your ways, focus on me and apologize to Pip! Ken Anderson: I can stop my ways, but Pip and I are having it tough right now, and we have to work things through... Cassie Benny: Alright, but I’ll wait… {Pip falls immediately to the floor, unconscious, as the plane starts rumbling.} Speedy: What was that? WHO’S DRIVING NOW!?! Ren: Yo Ken, get the hell up here and drive! Ken Anderson: Why not you? Ren: That seat is super small, and you’re the only one out of the 3 of us with a Galvan DNA sample. Ken Anderson: Alright, Alright! {Ken transforms into Grey Matter and gets in the seat and struggles to drive the ship. Ren transforms into Big Chill trying to transform into Testi-O, as Cassie attempts to transform into Stormfront, though transforms into Eye Bat} Eye Bat: Oh really? Big Chill: It’s like the Omnitrix despises Stormfront and Testi-O! Speedy: Let’s go out through the security latch, because either Grey Matter sucks at driving or someone’s trying to ambush us! Grey Matter: Hey! {They leave the plane, leaving Grey Matter inside. Outside they see an army of Eyes with bat wings, chained to the plane, surrounding one man.} Eye Bat: These guy look like me, but all freakish and crap. Who is that guy? Big Chill: Does it matter? He’s messing with our plane, we kick his butt! Speedy: Wait, I think it does matter. This guy has magical powers! He got it from Ginny Flame after using an absorb gem to take them from her. Eye Bat: I would like a name… Speedy: Cassie… Eye Bat: What? Speedy: He’s Sci the 3rd. He’s known as Sci 1,000…though nowadays, he’s Sci 1,000,000… Big Chill: Don’t worry, I bet he’s like those magicians at my 5th birthday party... Sci: Hah, I’m assuming you don’t know my true power… I’ll give you 10%! Big Chill: Alright Sci-Fi 1,000 or whatever! Sci: Tinnice, Tenoce, Sorcery, Switch hosts! {Sci shoots Speedy with a white laser, making Sci glow blue and Speedy glow purple. Those auras of blue and purple appear to switch hosts.} Big Chill: What the? What did you do to her Sci! Sci: No guys wait! I’m not Sci, and that’s not Speedy you’re looking at. Eye Bat: Speedy are you alrigh- {Speedy PUNCHES Eye Bat in the face, turning Eye Bat’s eye pink.} Big Chill: First off, why are these Eye Bats flying around the plane? And second of all you two switched bodies!?! That’s exactly what we need! Sci: Ren, it’s called migration. And this body does not match me! Speedy: You fools think you’ve got the upper hand? Too bad you can’t hit your own friend, can you? Big Chill: Actually, she’s kinda p*ssed me off a little today…so I guess I can hit you a little... Sci: Ren! {Big Chill freezes Speedy, leaving her/him suspended in ice. Speedy vibrates, melting the ice, as she kicks Big Chill in the face.} Sci: Half of me wants Sci in my body to beat up Ren, the other hopes I escape this wretched form... {Big Chill transforms into Sonic boom…} Sonic boom: This may be useful, but I still wanted Testi-O! {Speedy and Sonic boom both fight on, creating many tornadoes and hitting each other.} Sonic boom: Speedy, I think I have an idea {Gets punched} that’ll {Kicks Sci in Speedy’s body} solve all three of our problems. Sci: What? Sonic boom: {Gets punched two times} Use the spell that Sci used earlier on me! Hurry! Sci: Alright what were the words…Tennoce, Tenna, Tennice, Tennoop? Sonic boom: Speedy! Sci: Tinnice, Tenoce, Sorcery, Switch hosts! {Speedy as Sci shoots Ren with a white laser, making Sci glow purple with Speedy’s aura, and Ren glow red. Those auras of purple and red appear to switch hosts. Sci is in Speedy’s body, Ren is in Sci’s body, and Speedy is in Ren’s body..} Sonic boom: Great, know I’m Ren the snot mouth. Sci: Hey! Speedy: You fools! You cannot- {Speedy gets knocked out by Eye Bat, leaving her/him unconscious.} Ren: Cassie! That’s my body you’re hitting! Eye Bat: Sorry, but the wind pressure out here is killing my eye, and I cannot stand that voice! Ren: What know Ren? Sci: Tinnice, Tenoce, Sorcery, Switch hosts! {Ren as Sci shoots Sci in Speedy’s body with a white laser, making Speedy glow blue with Sci’s aura, and Sci glow red. Those auras of blue and red appear to switch hosts. Sci is in his own form, yet Ren and Speedy remain in two different bodies, as Sci’s body becomes unconscious, and falls of the plane.} Speedy: Let’s hope Sci falls in a river or something… Eye Bat: Let’s go inside. {Inside the ship, '''Pip is conscious and driving, and Ren, Speedy, Ken, and Cassie are sitting down in their seats} Ren: Now Ren’s going to know how hard the flash life is… Speedy: And Speedy will know how hard choosing out of many options and managing powers are… Pip: Wait, why are you talking like that, and why are your voices switch- YOU TWO SWITCHED ALREADY!?! Speedy: Yah, my smart plan, with the help of Sci’s magic, helped us switch bodies. Pip: You switched with Sci’s magic… Ren: What’s wrong? Pip: Now we have to go… Sci’s magic is DARK MAGIC. You two can’t switch back unless Sci were to nicely come back and switch you two back… Cassie: NO chance, knowing we knocked the guy out and kicked him off a plane. Pip: You guys are lucky he didn’t turn into SlenderSci, because it’s day time… Ren: SlenderSci sounds like a Slenderman Werewolf… Pip: That topic will come later… We must go and ask the Sorcery king to switch you two back… Ken: Can I go back to Omni- Pip: NO. Ken: Nerd head… Cassie: Ken… '''Ender Realm | Earth Pip: We’re here. Random Crooks: Who the hell addoes guys, eh Snip? Snip: I dunno Billy! I don’ like’em at all, Bill! Billy: We should beat up the einsy weinsy guy standing between the four! Snip: Let’s both beat them all up! Both: RAAAAH! {They charges for them} Cassie: I think Stormfront needs to be chosen for once! Speedy: Wait! Cassie: Aw man! Speedy: This may be me and Speedy’s chance to- Ren: Already ahead of you, Ren! Now how do you use this Omnitrix? Cassie: ._. Ken: Even Superman couldn’t form a face palm big enough for what you just said. Ren: Ok got it….what are all these alien faces? Speedy: Hah! So how to you activate your “Speedy” mode. Ren: Just think about it… Speedy: Thinking….Thinking…Thinking-Thinking-Thnkng-ThkndTnhkdfnfdkhnfsdfds Ren: Ren! Just think slow talk, but at the same time be fast! Speedy: I think I’ve got it! YES! FDfkgkjfdkgJgfkjdfg- My bad… It’s frustrating me talking this slow all the time… Ren: Hah! I win! Snip: Not yet! (Punches Ren) Ren: Ugh… Speedy: Transform already! You can’t let them beat me up in my human form! Ren: Alright, this guy looks powerful! Speedy: Is it Stormfront or Testi-O? {Ren transforms into a huge pill bug-like alien, shocking the others} Speedy: Wow, Speedy…you’ve gone Cannonbolt…Not as powerful, but still shocking… Pip: Hurry up they’re approaching! Speedy: Alright, all I have to do is run super fast! Ren: And all I have to do is roll around and crash stuff! Both: IT’S NOT THAT EASY…WHATEVER! {Cannonbolt starts rolling around, missing Snip and Billy, yet crashing into buildings.} Pip: REN COME ON! Speedy: Hey, that’s Speedy in my body, not me. Pip: Sorry, I get used to that… Speedy WATCH OUT- {Cannonbolt crashes into a fire hydrant, and Pip curses quietly, watching the water flow out like a geyser. Cannonbolt keeps rolling around in circles.} Speedy: Don’t worry, I already won the bet, Pip! Speedy’s gonna watch me use her powers perfectly! {Speedy starts running around, creating a whirling raging tornado that collects the two crooks as if they were Legos, tossing them around. The after effect results in a huge raging dustdevil/raging giant tornado that goes everywhere.} Pip: MOTHER OF GOD…. {The tornado starts to pick up Pip, sending him flying.} Pip: Help!!! Guys you can stop now! Ken Anderson: This was the worst bet Speedy and Ren have had this year! Cassie: Instead of spending my New Years with my mom, I’m dealing with an average children’s nightmare!!!! Ken Anderson: Alright calm down… I’ll go try to stop Speedy as Cannonbolt rolling around, while you go approach the tornado! Stranger: Everyday, something’s going on in our city! Things are calm today! Ken Anderson: Whoa, that guy sounds like he’s had worse. {Cassie jumps onto a motorcycle and puts on a helmet.} Ken Anderson: How come you’re always the one with the motorcycle. Cassie: I’m that kinda’ girl, you know? {Cassie drives off and races after the tornado Ren as Speedy, as Ken sadly accepts what Cassie said, transforms into Ditto, and goes after Cannonbolt in a motor scooter.} Ender Realm River |Earth Ditto: Holy crap! {Gets off scooter} Cannonbolt’s heading for the river! {Ditto suddenly clones into 10 Dittos, and tries to hold of Cannonbolt} Ditto #9: You sure we can stop him! Ditto #5: He is moving fast! Ditto #1: Don’t worry, we’ll be fi- {The Dittos get knocked over by Cannonbolt, who falls into the river, and sinks…All Dittos revert back to Ken.} Ken Anderson: CRAP! Why did the water just flash green? {Out of the river comes Ren, still hosting Speedy’s aura, coming out the river.} Ken Anderson: But how? Ren: I guess Ren must’ve set a 10-minute transformation period…Wow, I would’ve died hadn’t it been for him. You know what? Ken Anderson: What? Ren: I know this is dumb, but I’m gonna use this Omnitrix one last time… {Speedy as Ren transforms…} Ender Realm Fountain Speedy (Tornado Form, as Ren): I can’t freaking stop! Cassie, riding motorcycle: I think I’ve figured that out by now Ren! Speedy: Just save me already! {Cassie transforms into Buzzshock, yet again aiming for Stormfront.} Speedy: Really!?! Buzzshock: So what Stormfront and this guy’s faces look alike? Speedy: Great, you’re gonna shock me to stop the tornado.. Buzzshock: Yep, we’re done for… Ren: Wait! Speedy: Speedy? Ren: Yah it’s me. I know this makes me lose the bet, but I’m returning the favor! I’m gonna turn into the legendary alien… Buzzshock, Speedy, and Ken: STORMFRONT! {Ren transforms into XLR8 and curses, realizing the mistransformation made…{ XLR8: Come on! Ken: Meh, none of us could find the Stormfront DNA Sample either! XLR8: We’ll this guy is my species, so his powers can’t be hard! {XLR8 runs around the tornado already made by Ren as Speedy, and calms down the tornado slowly. Everyone is safely on the ground, including Pip and a pair of those unconscious crooks.} Pip: Looks like Snip and Billy won’t mess with us again! Ren: Yah… Ren, you were the one that set the Omnitrix to 10 minutes until detransform, didn’t you? You saved my life… Speedy: Yah, you’d think I’d give a level 20 device to completely… But I guess you did return the favor by saving my life too… Ren: Yah… Speedy: Yah… {Ken starts to whisper to Ren.} Ken: Come on, Ren! Speedy: What? Ken: Don’t forget, you two have switched bodies! So in this situation, YOU’RE so supposed to kiss her/him on the cheek. Speedy: Oh. {Kisses Speedy as Ren on the cheek.} Ren: Why’d you do that? You could’ve waited till we switched bodies back to kiss me… We practically kissed ourselves… Speedy: But on the outside, the romantic scene didn’t change much… Thanks Speedy… Ren: You too, Ren… Omniversal HQ | Earth Ren: Alright, Pip! We learn our lesson… Now switch us back! The whole fighting Tin Man- Switching Bodies- Fighting Sci – Cannonbolt/Tornado Madness has made my mind spin! Speedy: Yah, I can’t live with having to go to the girls restroom… Pip: Sorry, but you kinda ruined our chances of that happening…Oh wait Ginny’s coming! Ginny Flame: Holy crap! Me, Ren E. and the others have went through hell! Ren Edwards: The rest of our team grew evil and hunted after us… That’s why I never went to Haunted Houses as a kid… Ginny Flame: Let me guess, you guys have switched bodies… Speedy: How’d you know. Ginny Flame: Pip wouldn’t stop texting me about it… Ren: Pip texts? xD Pip: It’s very efficient…and slightly addictive. Ginny Flame: Tinnice, Tenoce, Sorcery, Switch hosts! {Ginny shoots Ren and Speedy with a white laser, making Ren glow purple with Speedy’s aura, and Speedy with Ren’s aura glow red. Those auras of purple and red appear to switch hosts. Everybody resumes back to their own bodies.} Ginny Flame: You guys just can’t control yourselves can you… Pip: That’s what I’m saying!?! Zon Vulpimancer: That’s funny Pip…(yawns) I’m tired. Good night, guys… All: GOOD NIGHT! A Message from Mr. Troll and the Writer Ren X Jr. King: I had fun writing this story, yall! Took me only one day, and Ms.TARDIS (Speedy) gave me a lot of support! Mr. Trollface: Oh yes, and Lesson of the Day… Whether friend and friend, brother and sister, husband and wife, never complain about how easy one else’s life is, because they are the only ones able to deal with their lives. Ren X Jr. King couldn’t live my life, Trolling every one 24/7... Ren X Jr. King: And Mr. Trollface could’ve never live the life of a writer/animator… Both: SO GOODBYE, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! @2014 Major Events *Ren Anderson and Speedy switch bodies *Speedy as Cannonbolt, wrecks the city, along with Ren as Speedy, who creates a massive tornado. *Every character debuts Characters HEROES *Cassie Benny *Ren Anderson *Ken Anderson *Speedy *Pip *Ginny Flame (cameo) *Zon Vulpimancer (cameo) *Ren E. (cameo) VILLIANS *Tin Monster *Sci 1,000,000 *The Elmer Realm Low Class Crooks **Snip **Billy ALIENS USED *Jetray (By Ren) *Grey Matter (By Ken) *Big Chill (By Ren; Mistransformation: He attempted to transform into Testi-O) *Eye Bat (By Cassie; Mistransformation: She attempt to transform into Stormfront) *Sonic boom (By Ren) *Cannonbolt (By Speedy trapped in Ren's body) *Ditto (By Ken) *Buzzshock (By Cassie; Mistransformation: She attempted to transform into Stormfront) *XLR8 (By Speedy trapped in Ren's body; Mistransformation: She attempted to transform into Stormfront) Category:Ult. Omniversal Category:Episodes